Hidden Fear Revealed Desire
⚠️ forced kiss ⚠️ After the incident at the castle, Dlovi felt extreme and unbearable guilt, just looking at Aya made her freak out in regret. She deemed herself unstable and, in an attempt to save Aya from herself, organized living arrangements for Aya away from her. Akino was the only person she could find who had space, therefore Dlovi trusted Akino with her and made the choice to abandon Aya. Akino, a fear demon, already noticed that Aya was emitting a black smoke of fear constantly when Dlovi brought Aya to her. Although it was somewhat small, it was there. This was mildly confusing due to the bland expression the shorter girl wore on her face but Akino didn’t care or bother digging in to it. The only information she bothered taking from that is that Aya was born human. The two didnt interact much, Aya not liking to engage in any remote form of conversation and Akino just finding it boring. Though, Aya did tend to stay up late outside of her room and staring blankly at the living room TV, meaning she did witness Akino coming back home drunk multiple times. The first time, Akino forgot to change out of her nightmare form, terrifying Aya to a degree. Akino transformed back and mocked her for how much fear she gave off from that. Aya stayed silent and concluded that Akino was drunk, turning back to the TV screen although she had no interest in the show on. “Are you afraid?,” Akino asked tilting her head with a smile. Aya had no knowledge of what she was referring to so she continued to stay silent. “You’re always emitting fear even when there isn’t a threat,” Akino’s smile turned sinister. After that, Akino went back to her room and passed out. Aya was left more fearful than she had already been when she was escorted to this house. The next morning, Akino had a serious hangover as usual, but slowly started remembering the interaction. “Man, I probably scared the shit out of the girl” She thought, although had no intent to apologize. She acknowledged that she was drunk and excused herself for it. She walked to the kitchen to get something to eat and saw Aya walk out of her room at the same time as she did. There was an awkward silence while Aya looked at her observantly. Akino noticed a rise in fear through the smoke surrounding Aya, more than it had been before last night, somewhat less than the amount she saw when Aya had been with Dlovi. After a while the fear resided and Aya walked away. Aya rationalized with herself and made the conclusion that Akino isn’t a threat to her and, although it disturbed her to know that Akino knew what she felt when she didn’t even know it herself frightened her, she wasn’t sober and wouldn’t pull anything like that again. This started a chain reaction of other late night interactions. “I’m going out again, see ya,” Akino said dully as usual, a bottle of wine in hand. Aya made a sound of acknowledgement as always but the black smoke seemed to swirl, as if it was twitching in response. “Interesting” Akino thought when leaving. Her usual visit to the mortal realm was the same. Jump scaring highschool girls who happened to wander into a dark alley and see a monster crawl out of the shadows was entertaining, especially when the shrieked and fainted. She couldn’t physically attack people in the mortal realm, a rule set by the queen and maintained by the brat still ruling, so she relied on mental torture. She’s also had many long term victim who she kept appearing in front of, making them believe they were going to be killed at any moment by a paranormal entity. Just that much was enough to drive someone insane, it was even more hilarious when they tried to tell people about it and are isolated from society. Akino came back still on a high from her scares, and drunk which was not a good mix. Before she walked in the house, she had a thought. “I could fit another scare in tonight... how satisfying would it be to drag a shriek or squeal out of the brat’s pet?” She opened the door quietly, sneaking in without alerting Aya. She debates how she should go about this, either way she had a feeling she’d be let off. Akino grabbed the tail know it was the most sensitive place of any demon and having it touched without warning would scare anyone, the same goes for horns and wings. “Boo,” she said calmly, Aya only turned around to face the other listlessly, although her tail tensed and curled up more along with her body. The smoke told her that it did give the the other quite the scare though. Akino wasn’t satisfied, for some reason she now had the objective, the desire, to get a reaction out of the other. “I scared you, didn’t I? Ehehe, sorry you’re just such an amusing target, you’ve shown me various amounts of fear yet you refuse to let that out, its disappointing,” Akino told her shamelessly. Aya only eyed her suspiciously, Akino could tell she had started to doubt how much of her actions were due to the influence of alcohol. She slipped in how it was a shame that “the liquor cabinet is empty, what a pain, I have to go out and get more later...” to cover herself. Sometimes Akino envied Lust demons, they could sense anger, pain, and other emotions. She would sure love to know every conflicting thought Aya was having right now. When Akino left and returned to her room, Aya clenched her fist in anger, nails digging into her palms. She was ashamed of herself. Ashamed that she let herself be scared, ashamed that she let her body react remotely to such a thing, ashamed that she let herself look so pathetic in front of so many people since she arrived here. She’s never had to experience fear before, the only thing she’s ever feared was her sisters hatred, and being here showed that the fear was in vain for she couldn’t prevent it. “Idiot, idiot, idiot...,” she mumbled as she returned to her room as well. These interactions continued, first twice a week, then doubling to four times, until Aya made the choice not to dwell in the living room late at night anymore. This indirect form of fleeing severely damaged her pride. Akino wasn’t fond of this decision for now she couldn’t coincidentally bump into Aya “drunk” if she had locked herself up in her room. At some point before that, Akino decided to start going into these interactions sober, she could fully enjoy the fear she brought out of the other, though it’s gotten less satisfying for she hasn’t gotten an expression from the other. Now that Aya has avoided her she’s returned to her usual drinking habits. Even so, her sadistic intent to truly scare Aya hadn’t faded in the slightest. At some point after the one month mark of Aya moving in, Akino was having a ‘bad day’. This is when Akino goes out with the intent to go on a “scaring-spree” but her efforts are wasted and she scares she makes are weak. On these days, she can become angry and pissed off for hours until she’s able to go back to the mortal realm and regain her self-esteem. She returned home earlier than usual, still in her nightmare form out of forgetfulness for the first time in a while. Aya was just leaving the kitchen, now in the hallway, from grabbing a glass of water before returning to bed and had not expected to see Akino yet, let alone her in her nightmare form. She subconsciously let her breath hitch, while making eye contact with the other. This had not gone unnoticed by Akino, in fact it gave her the same type of high as her scares in the mortal world, except knowing the type of person Aya is, it gave her an even bigger high. She then had a revelation. If she couldn’t absorb fear from humans, she always had the four-armed brat’s pet to play with. After a split second, Aya turned her back to Akino to return to her. She had began to open her door before she felt something coming up behind her. She dodged said thing, which were arms attempting to pin her to the wall. “So you do have fast reflexes~,” Akino commented, now back to her usual form, staring at Aya’s new position. The black smoke was becoming wild, darker and larger, like fog consuming the entirety of the hallway they were in. Aya had no idea what the other was trying to pull but she wouldn’t let the do it. Akino attempted to grab her once more but Aya dodged and kicked her back. Akino only laughed in response and brushed herself off. “You’re strong for a false demon, fast too,” She commented. “But I’m faster...,” Akino said with a smile, and then she was gone in an instant. Akino was already behind her and as she pulled her hair to force her to the ground she finished with “...and stronger”. Aya didn’t dare let out a groan of pain at that, choosing to hold it in instead. Aya could only spare a quick glance up before she was pinned against the floor, wrist held together above her head. She forced her expression to stay neutral while the black smoke Akino saw grew and consumed the other. “What do you want,” Aya said dully. Akino only laughed in response, “I’ll tell you that in due time, but look at you, Ive gotten you to the point where you’re shaking-,” “I’m not scared,” Aya cut her off, Akino’s smile only grew more sinister. “Don’t lie to me, and don’t cut me off,” Akino said lowly, tightening her grip on the other’s wrist. The black smoke was flickering back and forth like fire while it only got larger, at this point Akino couldn’t focus on it anymore. Not when the girl under her was making such a face. It wasn’t much but it wasn’t the usual stoic look the other always had. The pupil in her eye had minimized and her eyes had widened while she wore a barely noticeable frown, teeth clenched. Akino found it intoxicating. “That’s what I want, that face of fear,” Akino smiled down at Aya. “You don’t know how long I’ve been seeking it for, to force it out of you truly gives me a high,” Akino smirked while Aya twitched under her. “That unbothered attitude of yours was nothing but a facade, and I’ve broken it,” Akino stated making sure to maintain eye contact with the other. “Is that all you wanted? Now that your satisfied let me go,” Aya replied going back to her usual tone and expression. This irked the girl above her. “No, I haven’t gotten you to scream,” Akino said with utmost seriousness. “I haven’t done anything to get you to react vocally, and I’m going to make that happen tonight, I just need to figure out what would break you,” Akino smiled while caressing the others face with her spare hand. When she touched her, she felt the other shaking which only egged her on. “I noticed something when you came here,” Akino started. “When Dlovi was here, you emitted massive amounts of fear, but when she left, that was lowered considerably. Also, your eye is missing, which isn’t completely unusual but when a false demon like yourself loses an eye before turning, you’d be able to see the place where it was gouged out while instead yours is a black void. This means you lost it after coming here, but if you were that brat’s toy, you’ve never been outside the castle before and she wouldn’t let anyone but herself touch you.” Aya breathing only fastened. “Wow, didn’t know four-arms had it in her! You must of said something to really piss her off,” Akino smirked, Aya’s composure was breaking and that only confirmed that her theory was correct. “That should cause anyone an amount of trauma, especially when it’s so unexpected,” Akino concluded. Aya tried to struggle out or knock the other off but Akino’s grip stayed firm. The sound of slap echoed throughout the hall. “Don’t struggle,” Akino said angrily, but realistically she found the attempt cute and just wanted a reason to hurt the other. The defiance ceased to occasional violent shakes. “I must have hit a nerve” Akino thought to herself. She lowered her head to whisper in the others ear. “How about you relive that trauma with me, although I’ll make it worse,” As Akino’s hand travelled to the perfect position to tear the others eye out, she heard a word mumbled out. “What was that-,” her breath hitched as she brought herself up to look at Aya. She had been silently crying, black liquid falling from the left eye. “Please, don’t..,” She begged, fear had driven any amount of pride she had away. Akino’s surprise turned to glee. She couldn’t get enough of the girl under her, she wanted more. “Why? Why should I? What do you have to offer me?,” Akino responded. The other stayed silent, shaking looking up at the other. “Do you expect me to spare you out of the kindness of my heart? Do I seem like a demon who has any sort of kindness in them?”. “Please, anything just don’t hurt me,” the other responded, the tears she cried were a combination of multiple feelings. Guilt from what Akino said before about how she had to of provoked Dlovi to attack her, fear of Akino, and hatred for how pathetic she was being. Akino snickered, she felt powerful above the other. “Is that so?,” She smiled. Aya didn’t expect to forcefully be pulled into a kiss. It disgusted her but she was too afraid to move her head or bite the tongue invading her mouth. At least she wasn’t being harmed. Akino noticed the black smoke around them dissipating, Aya had let her guard down, she smirked ending the kiss. “And now its time to relive the unexpected part,” Akino smiled, claws gouging out the others eye while she screamed. It was the best scream Akino’s heard all night. What happened after that, Aya didn’t know herself, all that she remembered was that she returned to Dlovi at some point early in the morning and close to midnight, collapsing after seeing her open the door, feeling her arms around her before blacking out. After the event she subconsciously chose to forget what happened that night, to forget what Dlovi did to her, and to forget the life she lived before coming to the underworld. How much of a blessing it is to forget. Category:Lore __NOEDITSECTION__